


kris kills themselv

by Anonymous



Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: Fucking Aron and his dumbass name, I’ve spelled that shit wrong for years, Like I’m fucking pissed, Other, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, So yesterday I found out that my sister’s boyfriend’s name is spelled with an O
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 16:30:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16896063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: uhhhh you can read this if you want





	kris kills themselv

**Author's Note:**

  * For [my dad i hope he comes home soon](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=my+dad+i+hope+he+comes+home+soon).



> bruh i deadass wrote this shit at 1 am in like two minutes while high as fuck so i hope you enjoy, uhhh dont forget to fuckin smash that like and suscribe button

Kris looked at Susie’s maw. Her rose-gold skin sparkled in the ghastly shade of the Dark World, prompting Susie to deck them in the face.

 

“Stop staring at me, you ugly fuck.”

 

Kris whipped out a bottle of antidepressants and devoured that shit on the spot, overdosing and dying immediately because that’s definitely how that works.

 

“God, that’s hot,” Ralsei whispered, his cloak hiding his paw’s immoral acts. He couldn’t control his animalistic desires that he so wished to hide.

 

The B emoji low-key turns me on.

 

Bye.


End file.
